Being a Friend
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: For once, Ron's not going to be selfish when it comes to Hermione.


**Written For:**

 **Sheppard Queen (for GGE 2017)**

 **Musical Category Competition:** Wicked  
I'm Not That Girl - Write about someone stepping aside for someone else.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - One More Shot - (genre) Friendship

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
love triangle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **National Princess Day  
Anna - Write about someone who performs an act of love.

 **Being a Friend**

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before they turned their complete focus to Hermione. The three of them stood in a triangle, and it suited them, considering the situation they found themselves in.

She took a step back at the intensity in their eyes. She looked first into Ron's determined gaze and then Harry's imploring one. She lingered on Harry a little longer than strictly necessary. "I...I don't know."

"I love you," Ron said.

"I do too," Harry quickly put in.

"You can't deny we have heat," Ron said, referring to their continuous fighting.

"Hermione, we started out as best friends. We've always been there for each other, and I _know_ we can be happy as more if you would just give it a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

Hermione shook her head, turned around, and fled, her mind in turmoil.

X

Ron stared at the carpeted floor.

"You're thinking about Hermione," a familiar voice stated knowingly.

"Yeah, Gin. Just when I finally got the courage up to confess my feelings, Harry did as well. Can you believe that? My best mate is going after my girl."

Ginny lightly shouldered him so he'd move over, sitting down on the couch next to him. "First of all, she has never been your girl because you've never tried to make it official. Second of all, Harry didn't confess his feelings to try to keep Hermione away from you. He confessed his feelings because he genuinely cares for her. It's not about hurting you; it's about him finally being brave enough to follow his heart."

Ron looked at his sister. "How can you be so calm about this? You wanted Harry forever."

Ginny's eyes turned a bit sad. "I did, but I saw the way he looked at Hermione and decided to not even try to stand in the way. Harry would never look at me the same way, so I've been working on moving on from him."

"Just because Harry wants her, it doesn't mean Hermione wants him," Ron argued.

Ginny looked almost pitying. "Ron, the way Harry looks at Hermione? I've seen Hermione give Harry the same look. They love each other, and frankly, the only girl that could ever understand Harry that way he needs to be understood is Hermione. I can't imagine any other pair being better suited for each other than them."

"You're saying I should step aside." It wasn't a question.

Ginny nodded. "I know it will break your heart like it broke mine when I came to the realization, but they belong together, and even if Hermione chooses you this time, I think it's only delaying the inevitable."

Ron stood up and left the common room through the portrait hole. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he needed to walk.

X

Once again, the three of them stood in a triangle.

"I've been thinking about this," Hermione started, but Ron interrupted her.

"Wait, let me talk."

Hermione frowned, but she nodded.

Harry continued looking at Hermione, and that was when Ron realized his sister was right. He took a deep breath, readying himself to do the hardest thing in the world. "Hermione, I do love you, but I don't think we belong together. I think you and Harry might work better than you and me. I wish I could be selfish and try to convince you that it's _me_ you want, but for once, I need to be a good friend."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, thank you so much. I was going to choose you."

Harry took a step back but before he could run away, Hermione grabbed his hand without even looking at him.

That showed Ron how well Hermione knew Harry.

She looked at Harry. "And I wasn't going to choose him because I didn't want you. Ron was right. I feel for you more than I feel for him. I had been planning to choose Ron because I think you'd eventually be okay without me. I always felt like you were stronger, more resilient. And in some ways, I think Ron might need me more."

Ron tried to not take offense to that. "Hermione—"

"I didn't mean it as an insult. but Ron, you have to admit..."

"I _can_ be needy," Ron conceded, "But I'm not being needy now. You and Harry belong together. I see it now, and the last thing I want to do is stand in the way of my two best friends' happiness." He turned around and walked away.

When he was far enough away, he looked back. He felt a pang in his heart at the sight of Harry and Hermione kissing, but he'd be okay. Harry and Hermione were happy. That was what mattered. He'd be okay. he'd fall in love with someone else. It was only a matter of time.

xXx

(word count: 809)


End file.
